DESCRIPTION: There is little evidence that training programs for home health aides as extenders of skilled therapy services improves aide performance and/or patient outcome. Training models are needed that encourage independent functioning and discourage over-dependency. The proposed project will create and field test a multi-component home health aide training program that incorporates maintenance and repetitive care techniques, behavioral strategies, and basic knowledge of physical therapy. Phase I of the project will include innovative educational techniques delivered through video education, hands-on training, and supplemented with a formal system to encourage skill acquisition and performance. Training will include "Therapeutic Interaction Skills for the Home Health Aide" and a "Primer in Physical Therapy for the Home Health Aide." Home health aide tasks will be integrated into physical therapy plans of care via training manuals and communication tools developed as a part of this project. The program will include analysis of pre- and post-instructional knowledge and skill acquisition. Performance of skills learned will be verified by observation. The videotapes developed in Phase I will serve as a prototype for expansion to CD-ROM (multimedia) technology in Phase II. The project will also be expanded to include both occupational therapy and speech-language pathology services in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE